Human
by ChickyGirl
Summary: "They act as if I can fix everything they break, or that is broken with the world. But once I'm the one to break something, they treat me as if I haven't been the one to heal them when they're bleeding on the floor. I'm only human."


**Human**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! New readers, readers already following me… This story is one of what is probably going to be a few of some songfics I'm going to be writing while I work on my other story Curiosities (those who haven't read it, please do!) and try and not have big gaps in posting it's chapters. These stories will be separate though, so I won't have a whole story with different chapters being different songs.**

 **This story is based partially off of Manafest's song Human. This is a version of the song. Hope ya'll like it!**

It was all adrenaline, and light, and so fast I remembered only flashes. Greens and purples putting me right back into that situation we had ran headlong into in the Department of Mysteries.

 _Bright teeth shone at me through black toned scruff, that deep, husky voice paired with beautiful grey eyes calling out, "Want to have some fun, pet?"_

The first down in a flash of silvery white, and screams. I can still hear those screams echoing with a female undertone that was vaguely familiar as my own from years ago, but they are now his, and I can't help but feel the hormones race even faster in my veins. I didn't hate him for marking me from collarbone to hip with a star shaped scar, but I held a deep anger that showed in my curse I had chosen.

 _Almost white hair tied back with a leather, and long lips that held a downward turn of surprise as he saw his brother fall screaming. Those lips turning into a hateful sneer, "You'll pay for that, you mudblood!"_

The second was down in a flash of his brother's purple curse she had researched carefully, making sure they would stay alive longer. He was the last to fall to her wand as the other men with tattoos on their left arms disapparated away, leaving the curly haired witch alone with two screaming men clawing at their chests to call for help.

 _Blood was pumping through my ears, pulsing in my wrists, my ankles, and neck, and in between my legs. I closed my eyes before sending a silvery blue otter to a secretly clouded house in northwestern London_

Little Hermione Granger was certainly not an angel after that.

All they saw was what she wanted them to see, the mask the girl had carefully crafted from years of the blood, sweat, and tears she had shed for my magical family.

"Dolohov died yesterday evening, and Yaxley is under stasis for the time being until the curse put upon him can be extracted from him without tearing him apart." Dumbledore's eyes were absent of his characteristic twinkle as he told Hermione this from his position at head of the table, me at the other end away from the others.

The mask that had been firmly affixed to my face since Remus, Moody, and Sirius had shown up to take the Death Eaters to St. Mungo's under Order observation, shook just a little.

"Is that all, Professor?" He nodded.

The Headmaster's expression mimicked the other adults' in the room perfectly, a mixture of pity at a soul so pure tainted so early, and disappointment at the girl's choices. Her friends who sat at the other end of the table, several empty chairs sitting comfortably between them, gave her similar looks with hints of betrayal.

They looked at her as if they hadn't known her for the better part of a decade, they only saw the stranger with the breaking down mask they didn't see coming undone. Hermione stood from the creaky wooden chair that sounded as if it couldn't hold her weight, walking calmly from the room as it came to life at the sight of Dumbledore's nod.

None saw the black shadow attach itself to her as she disappeared around the corner, and none tried to hold out a hand to keep her from drowning within herself.

Hermione found herself still in the library hours after the disbanding of the meeting, staring into the fire sipping firewhiskey, observed.

"Would you like some, Professor?" She conjured a glass and filled it halfway up, holding it in her right hand over the arm of the couch.

Long white fingers took it from her dainty ones, the man turning obsidian eyes to the tear tracks illuminated by the firelight. They sat in silence until both their glasses were empty. Hermione pulled her legs onto the couch to face him, wrapping her arms around them to prop her chin on her knees.

They stared at each other, "How do you _feel_?" His deep voice rumbled through her, making her eyes droop a bit lethargically.

"Calm," she said, being completely honest with the man she had watched for seven years sneer at anyone and anything.

"How do you feel?" He asked again, this time with a different connotation.

She turned her head away, feeling feverish as the heat finally starts to seep into her bones, "They act as if I can fix everything they break, or that is broken with the world. But once _I'm_ the one to break something, they treat me as if I haven't been the one to heal them when they're bleeding on the floor. I'm only human."

"They've given you a god complex," he replied, watching as the flames changed her hair colors, "You have healed them so many times after they've been brought down, they believe you to be invincible."

She smiled mirthlessly, "Dolohov didn't seem to have any notion of that when he almost killed me for that damn prophecy."

"How do you feel about killing him?"

She shrugged, "Life goes on, he's dead, I'm alive. If I hadn't have killed him, he'd have raped and killed me."

He poured them more firewhiskey, "Indeed."

They ended in a tangle of groping limbs, warm bellies full of burning whiskey, and a black unbuttoned frock coat.

"We're all human," he whispered into her ear as she lay utop him, his arms wrapped around her so much smaller waist.

"I think I'll end up breaking their hearts before they figure that out," she whispered on his lips before biting down.

Blood welled up between them, sliding down their chins.

 **A/N: I love you all! Try my other stories, review, follow… XOXO**


End file.
